


Camp Jupiter Reads The Last Olympian

by AlphaFire81



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:59:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFire81/pseuds/AlphaFire81
Summary: (Pre Lost Hero)Camp Jupiter and the Romans think they fought the war totally alone, but a “Gift” from the Gods shows they aren’t.





	Camp Jupiter Reads The Last Olympian

Reyna POV

I was walking along in New Rome, checking everything after the Battle of Mount Tam. I made sure none of Mercury’s kids looted any stores, and that there weren’t any attacks here. Nothing out of the ordinary, just usual, light looting from stores, and Octavian trying to find any reason to punish the Fifth Cohort. So, everything normal. At least until a book hit me on the head.

“Ow, I swear to all the gods Bobby, if that was you...” I scream, before seeing the book and a note.

_Dear Praetor Reyna,  
We know you are still recovering from the war effort and everything, but we figured it’d be nice for you to have a break and find out the whole story.   
Yours Truly,  
Apollo, Mercury, and the Fates.  
P.S. Time has stopped outside Camp Jupiter until you finish the whole book.   
P.S.S. Invite Octavian, Hazel, Frank, Gwen, Dakota, Jason, Bobby, and Nico. ___

__Hmm, a book, guess it couldn’t hurt too much to read and take a break, and I know you can’t refuse orders from a god or two gods and the Fates. And plus time’s stopped, so I guess we have to. Now to convince everyone else who was told to read._ _


End file.
